MK: Rise of the Xenomorphs
by Andrei Rian
Summary: (Inspired by Kombat pack 2 DLC) At an unexpected twist, Baraka dies not by D'vorah's hands but, by the birth of a Xenomorph. Years later Mileena discovers the alien hybrid and plans to use it's unique "characteristics" to take back what is hers and she'll need all the female kombatants to do so. Notes: Disclaimer: In any way do I not own the game


MK: Rise of the Xenomorphs

* * *

Summary: (Inspired by kombat pack 2 DLC) At an unexpected twist Baraka dies not by D'vorah's hands but, by the birth of a Xenomorph. Years later Mileena discovers the alien hybrid and plans to use it's unique "characteristics" to take back what is hers and she'll need all the female kombatants to do so. Notes: Disclaimer: In any way do I not own the game, movie, and it's characters. Neither do I make any profit off of it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The end of the Beginning

D'vorah prepares to finish off the tarkatan enforcer at the request of the osh-tekk revolutionary; she unleashes her stingers ready to impale his organs. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow Baraka suddenly coughed up blood in a violent way. The Kytinn looked in confusion to see the mutant suddenly convulsing in pain; while Baraka felt excruciating agony as something within him wanted to come out. D'vorah moved back a little to witness the horror about to take place; soon the pain was too much for the warrior as he felt it digging out of his body. Baraka gave a pained grunt, then arched his back while giving an agonizing roar as a creature bursted from his chest. It seems to be pale and serpentine-like with no eyes and a set of sharp teeth like it's host all covered in blood. The tarkatan looked at thing protruding from its chest as he gave a horrified yell, as the creature squealed and slithered out of the body as it fell to the ground the enforcer breathed its last breath in fear. The creature got away as the Kytinn looked in shock; she could have pursued it but, decided against it and flew up to the balcony. Besides what kind of threat could that creature pose?...

* * *

Years later….

* * *

Mileena traverses the jungle getting ready for the ambush on the false-emperor's convoy tomorrow. Even with the amulet she still isn't sure about the plan; wondering if there was some type of alternative. Suddenly she stopped when she felt something wasn't right as it was quiet… too quiet; something was here and frightened all life away from the area. The former empress searched the area looking for the source, when she heard something rustling above her. Quickly moving back the hybrid saw what it was that tried to attack her: bio-mechanical skeletal appearance, black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-fingers, inner-jaws, and segmented tail with barbed tip, body much bulkier with the tube like protrusions emerging from its back being much shorter. The elongated cylindrical skull is also much shorter, almost spherical, and the creature possesses more exposed fanged teeth along its mouth; the most obvious physical distinction this "thing" has are the ridged 'sheathes' along its forearms.

"RRggghhh!" the creature roared as Mileena unsheathed her sais saying "you don't impress me for a moment." The creature charged first trying to impale the hybrid but, Mileena simply teleported above it to kick it in the head and attempted to stab it in the head. The thing caught on to her tactic and grabbed both wrists using its impressive strength to hold her back. Mileena pulled the creature towards her and kneed it in the chin sending it flying back; quickly getting back up it roared as it then unsheathed its Tarkatan Blades.

Unlike the smooth, sword-like standard Tarkatan Blades, the creature's are segmented like its tail and have the same dark coloring of its chitinous hide. The outworlder was shocked by this ability and wondered if this was some new breed of tarkatan; she suddenly picked up it's scent and realized something. There was something familiar about it something she thought she would never smell again. "Baraka?" she asked quietly as she sheathed her sais and approached the creature slowly. The creature was on the defensive but once it caught the scent of the female it began to sense something similar about her due, to genes it inherited from it's host. The former kahnum reached out and rubbed the side of the things face as it nestled into it giving out a soft growl. "Well this is new" she said.

The next day the rebels were ready to carry out the plan when their leader returned from the jungle. "My empress we are ready to move out on your word" said the demi-god Rain. "Change of plans i'm canceling the ambush in light of something new" she said getting shocked looks from the rebel forces. "My empress?" questioned the edenian Tanya as the hybrid looked at her most trusted ally. "Ah Tanya, come follow me there's something we need to discuss. Meanwhile bolster our strength and don't make a move against the osh-tekk fool until my say so" Mileena ordered as she had Tanya follow the same path she emerged from.

Now approaching a hidden cave Tanya finally voiced her mind on her concerns. "My empress what is the meaning of this?" she asked as the outworlder simply remained silent and stood in the middle of the cave. Suddenly the creature dropped from the ceiling and stood next to the princess alarming the edenian. "Tanya meet Alien" she said as the creature bowed to the dark-skinned combatant. "What is that thing?" Tanya asked. "Do you remember the tale of how Baraka died?" Mileena questioned. "Yes, they say D'vorah was about to finish him when all of a sudden he was in pain and some creature burst from his chest like a hatchling and... You're not saying-" "Correct, dearest Tanya. This is that same creature only fully matured now.

Long ago creatures from a different world came here and laid eggs that became dormant after they left; while I was still empress Baraka was part of a patrol going through some ancient sites when these same eggs hatched and weird creatures tried to latch onto him. He thought they were trying to suffocate him, but were merely impregnating him for their warrior." "So what does it want now?" the subordinate questioned. "Just to create a hive for its species, however due to the high testosterone of the tarkatan in it this creature is unable to produce any of the eggs it's race produce." Mileena said as the creature nuzzled into her breast. Suddenly it felt something rise in it and begins to dig it's head deeper. "What is it doing?" Tanya asked bewildered as Mileena shrugged her head when they begin to notice the alien doing something. It groin area started to mold; it protruded an outgrowth, a dark and rather cylindrical shape, fairly long, about twelve inches or so, and fairly thick, it lacked any kind of sharp edge or stabbing point. The tip was rounded and the length was smooth, though somewhat ridged with the edges of harder skin around it. "I-i-is t-that a-a" Tanya stuttered as the rebel leader just smirked in understanding. "Tanya I decided we shall help this thing build a hive by mating with it" she said bluntly.

"WWWHHHHHAAATTT!" the edenian yelled in outrage at the hybrid. "It's simple look at what was birth just from Baraka imagine what kind of hybrids we could get from Alien mating with us and other females we know of. This will be the makings of an unstoppable army" she explained to her close friend. "I don't know" Tanya said nervously though she had to admit the schlong that thing was sporting was best she'd ever seen. "Alright, how about this i'll start first and let you decide when to join okay?" Mileena said as the other female nodded and thus the mating begins.

Mileena begins to grab the shaft and stroke it with her hand getting a strangled cry from the creature. As she kept stroking the length marveling at the smooth texture compared to the rough skin she's use to. "You like this don't you; don't worry I won't bite… much" she said seductively as she kept her pace feeling the growth throb as the alien kept a mild grring. Tanya just watched as the her friend and leader pleasured the being from another world; she couldn't help but get wet and aroused at the display before her. Still she wasn't going to let the empress know that is was working; she still had standards you know. Soon the alien gave screech signalling that he was coming, and so she quickened her pace making the length enlarge a bit before expelling a thick stream of green fluids onto the ground. The orgasm continued for at least a minute; when it was finished the outworlders hand and part of the floor was covered in the sticky fluid.

Bringing her hand up to her face she licked the fluids getting a salty yet sour taste of it; licking her hand clean she then removed her top showing her luscious full breasts to the now drooling creature. "Come on you know what to do" Mileena teased him as it then had it's hands on the mammaries fondling and squeezing them to no limit. The former empress moaned at the feeling when all of sudden she felt something small nipping at her buds. She looked down to see the alien's second mouth out of first and sucking her nipples. "Ooohh… auuughh… that's right…. mmmpphhh… keep going" she said as she enjoys the treatment. The creature kept going with no end in sight as it fulfilled what it hormones wanted to it's soul content. "Ahh! I'm coming!" Mileena shrieked as she felt her pussy convulse and released her fluids as they soaked her bottoms and dripped to the ground.

"Alright time for the main course. I just hope you're an improvement than your "dad" was. Mileena teased as she removed the rest of her clothing leaving her completely naked. The Alien stared in pure primal lust as the hybrid slowly walked towards the wall while swaying her hip, showing off her creamy derriere. She bent forward hands on the wall and waged her rear, gesturing to get on with it. It didn't need to be told twice as dashed towards her grabbed her hips, wrapped its tail around her waist, and plunged its length deep into her depths. "Auuughhh!" she moaned at the thick intrusion as the alien just screeched in ecstasy. "Fuck me! Fuck me!" Mileena squealed, utterly overwhelmed by pleasure as the creature's hard cock slammed again and again into her sensitive pussy. On her feet, she felt like such a good little fuck-toy for her horny little secret, and the thought had her squirming with depraved delight.

Alien gasped, his pair of hands gripping the female's hips to steady his heavy thrusts.

Alien could only wail in delight at just how Mileena's words pleased her, fucking her as hard as he could manage.  
"It, it feels so good!" Mileena gasped as Alien completely filled her. "I, I love it! I love how it feels inside me!"

Mileena squirmed and gasped with Alien's cock filling her vagina to the brim, stretching out the damp muscle with ease as his pair of hands stroked the outworlder's hips.

Alien pulled back, the slick sound of emergence sounding as fluids dribbled out of Mileena's stretched snatch, before he slammed back in. The Kahnum gave a gasp of exertion and pleasure as a surge of pleasure sparked through her body, her hanging breasts waving wildly in the powerful thrust, before Alien pulled back out and thrust in again, promptly initiating a rinse-and-repeat of pounding the outworlder's pussy. Tanya fingered herself even harder as she gleefully watched her best friend get fucked hard; she'd never seen anything so hot in her life!

Mileena was squealing as she was ruthlessly pounded by the creature, body shaking with each thrust and sweet pleasure searing through her again and again. She couldn't believe how swiftly the creature had her succumbing to ecstasy. But it's cock just felt so good shoving into her that she couldn't help but by overwhelmed by it, absolutely enthralled by the hard length grinding along her inner walls, shoving so deeply into her!

Mileena was squealing with pleasure as Alien pounded her, adoring the thick cock surging in and out of her soaking cunt.

"I'm, I'm so close!" Mileena wailed, scrabbling at the stone floor in her ecstasy, drool dribbling from her mouth as her pleasure overtook her every thought. "Oh! I'm, I'm going to cum! I'm going, ah, to cum! M-Make me cum! C-Cum with, ooh, me! I order you, ah!"

"Ooh, Alien!" Mileena groaned, the two embracing tightly as the creature's cock thrust in and out of her pussy. "I'm so close! I'm, I'm going to cum! Going to cum so hard!"

Alien gasped, feeling the heat bubbling inside her.

"Cum inside me, Alien." The Empress pleaded. "Let's cum together."

With a final scream, Mileena underwent her orgasm, her inner walls tightening around the intruder as her body shook and shuddered with release. Alien swiftly responded, slamming it's cock in as deep as it could go right as he hit its own climax; his thick cock unleashed a mighty stream of cum straight into the outworlder's womb, pooling the hot spunk inside her with relish. It groaned naturally overwhelmed by glee in being able to fill outworlder pussy with his cum at last.

The creature slowly sat the female down on the ground seeing she does not have any stamina left; however the Alien was still horny as it length was still hard. Wondering what to do it's process of thought was interrupted as another pair of hands grabbed the dick and slowly stroke back up and down. It turned it's head to see the edenian with a smirk on her face as she was now as nude as the empress. "Can't let the empress have all of the fun now can we" she said seductively as she kneeled in front of the Alien. The Alien grips Tanya's tits tightly as he encloses them around its hefty penis, feeling their immense softness and warmth utterly wrap it in a world of such delights. He grinds them onto his cock, jiggles them over its length, bounces them up and down and overall makes some excellent paizuri with them.

All the while, Tanya purrs pleasurably as her breasts are used to please her new secret, her chocolate titties enough to handle even a hefty creature dick. The firm shaft feels so good against her sensitive skin, her soft breasts, and she begs for Alien to fuck her tits harder, use them more fervently, and her pleas are answered with the creature's zealous thrusting into them. Such wonderful tits were made for grasping thick cocks, and Alien revels in every wonderful moment she is warmed and soothed by these majestic boobs.

The creature soon cums from such titillating stimulus, and he groans with ecstasy as it's load spurts out from the tip of his cock, shooting out and splattering over Tanya's wonderful tits, panting the delicious mound pale green with creature spunk. Tanya moans with happiness as her new ally covers her breasts in his cum, so utterly delighted for his viscous warmth to bless her so.

Tanya slowly licks some of the cum off her tits as she smears the rest over her body as if it was lotion. She then had the creature laid down on the ground as place her body over the creature and slowly descended straddling it. Without any delay it pierced her womanhood earning a cry of pleasure, the creature started off at a decent pace allowing itself to feel every crevice of her on it's shaft. So wet, so warm, and so delicious those words were merely the tip of the iceberg..

Every thrust it gave it wanted to give more, every grind made the Alien want to grind harder, and every delicious sound that emerged from the wetness of her pussy and the heat of their bodies drove it to the brink of madness. She was a delicious treat that couldn't be devoured quickly but tasted and savored, he grabbed her up by her thighs giving it even deeper access to her pussy it nearly put every inch of itself inside of her and she continued to scream.

"Oh by the Elder Gods; you're so wonderful... please don't stop!"

Getting the message it pounded her even harder as her moans and screams became harmonious to the creature's ears. He could feel her liquid going down the shaft it felt hot and slick making get into this session of ours even more. The shaft soon started reaching to her womb whilst allowing it to memorize every single crevice of it's mate's pussy, it felt amazing truly amazing. Her groans and moans were a signal to go faster, to go harder and deeper. It complied with her wish and took it up a notch nearly becoming a piston inside of her; she threw her arms and legs around him embracing him as he did all the work..

It took that opportunity and lifted her up in it's arms the tail under her ass as the Alien plunged it's entire self into her earning a tiny scream. It could almost smiled as it increased speed and roughness to the point where it was rubbing her raw, she pulled herself closer so he could hear her cries and pleas to keep going and don't stop. Bit by bit the feeling of it's climax had risen to the surface so he give her one last call of good thrusts before she screamed and the Alien followed suit. After five minutes her orgasm had concluded however his was just getting started as it kept pumping her with it. She smiled as she put her hand on her stomach feeling my seed implant itself into her womb.

"Well someone has a lot to share" said Mileena as she recovered from the earlier tryst and joined the pair as they laid nuzzled together with Alien sandwiched between the two beauties. "I must say I was skeptical at first, but this may just work" the edenian said as she rubbed the creatures chest tracing every part of its ribcage. "Indeed, however we will need more hosts than us for breeding if this plan is to work" Mileena replied while rubbing the smooth head as it was once again nestled between her boobs. "Well there is that one female member in the Black Dragon who's a highly skilled combatant" Tanya said. "Excellent!, contact Kano and tell him to have her meet us near the camp, and we must also keep this between us until the numbers have grown. If anyone asks just say say we're testing a new weapon" The rebel leader ordered and Tanya nodded in compliance.

This was the Beginning of the End.


End file.
